I'll Cover You
by Autumnsfalling
Summary: What happens when Mark meets Angels friend Grace? ...Bad summary I know...story is better I swear... Mark/OC...rated T just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: RENT is not mine and neither is anything else that is recognizable. The only thing I own is Grace.

Memo: this is my first RENT story that I actually wrote quite a while ago…like three years…so bear with me…I did mess around a bit with the story line and its based off the movie more than the play cause I have not had the privilege of seeing the play yet….it kind of takes place around the time of the movie but its messed up like I messed with who lives with who and where…so…yea…hope you all like it…

- Ugh another horrible day in the life of me, - I thought to myself as I got out of the shower.

"Let's see what's on the agenda for today." I said to myself as I came out of the bathroom now fully clothed.

I walked into the kitchen and took my AZT, then looked in the fridge for something to eat, of course no luck. As I closed the door to the fridge I thought - the only things I have to do today are go to my life support meeting and then go to work at the café. - I sighed again and walked to the couch. At least I get to see the best friend I have to day, Angel. She is so nice, and so is her "boyfriend", she says that they're not going out yet, but they will eventu… but I was cut from my thought because someone was knocking on my window. I turned to see Angel and Collins at the window. So I let them in.

"Can't you use the door like normal people?" I asked laughing.

"Nope." They both said at the same time.

"Ok just let me grab my bag and we can go." I said grabbing my messenger bag and running out the door with the others right behind me.

"Hey Grace, one of our friends is coming today. I think you'll really like him." Angel said as we walked into the building.

"I highly doubt it." I said sitting down next to Angel.

"Hello everyone why don't we get started, why don't we go around and have each of us say our name." Paul said. I really don't know why he does this but he does, we already know each other.

"Steve."

"Gordon."

"Ally."

"Pam."

"Sue."

"Grace."

"Hi my name is Angel." Angel said taking off his wig.

"Tom, Collins."

"Paul."

CLINK. We all looked over to see a very attractive man setting down a bag.

"Sorry, excuse me."

"And you are?"

"Oh I'm not – I don't have- I'm here with them." He said pointing to Angel and Collins.

"I'm just here to um- Mark, Mark, I'm Mark. Well this is quite an operation, does anyone mind if I film a little of this for a documentary?" He asked taking out a camera.

We all nodded.

"Make yourself comfortable Mark." Paul said.

Throughout the rest of the meeting I zoned out. I was thinking of Mark the entire time. I don't know why, I don't usually fall for guys this fast. After the meeting Angel, Collins, Mark, and I walked out of the building.

"So Grace, this is our friend Mark." Angel said smiling.

"Hi nice to meet you." He said with a breath taking smile, yet I couldn't help but see a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Same here."

"So Grace you want to go hang out with us?"

"Uh I can't I have to go to work."

"Ok well see ya around."

"Bye." I said walking away.

After my shift at the café I went home. I had thought about Mark all night. About a block away from my flat I saw some thugs on the street. I got as close to the wall that I could so I wouldn't bump into one of them. As I passed one of them whistled at me. I just ignored them and kept walking.

"Hey honey how about you and I go have some fun." One of them said putting a hand on my shoulder. I just shook him off and kept walking.

"Hey get back here bitch." He screamed and I ran, but being the klutz I am I tripped over something, and fell face first into the cold concrete. I heard the thugs laughing as they closed in on me. The last thing I remember was someone screaming (probably me) and seeing 4 people surrounding me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own RENT or anything else recognizable. The only thing I own is Grace….

I woke up to find I was in a very unfamiliar place. I sat up to see a man talking to another man who had his back to me.

"Hey I think she's awake." The first man pointed out. The other man who had his back to me turned around and it was Mark.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my place, me Angel, Mimi, and Collins saved you from the thugs." Mark said smiling.

"Oh thanks."

"No problem, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Good, o this is Roger by the way."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Where are Angel and Collins?"

"They went to your apartment to get you some cloths to change into."

"Oh."

After that night I met the others, Joanne and Maureen. And I started to hang out with them on a daily basis. The night after I got saved, we all went to Maureen's protest, and then to the life café. Even more I was right about Angel and Collins they did get together. Every day that passed my feeling for Mark grew stronger. Also my stupid ass landlord evicted me and I had nowhere to go. When I told everyone about my problem Angel, Collins, and Mark all demanded that I stay with them. So now the setup was Me, Angel, Collins, and Mark in one flat, Roger and Mimi in another flat below us, and then Maureen and Joanne in the apartment across the street. I now have to sleep on a mattress in the living room, and of course Mark offered to let me sleep in his room, but I told him that he had already done so much for me and that I didn't want to put him out. And now the worst thing ever happened, it's Valentine's Day.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Angel said hopping out of her room pulling a tired Collins with her.

"Yeah right this is just a holiday for the candy and card companies." I said bitterly from my spot on the couch. Mark gave me a look from his spot in the kitchen but I ignored him.

"You're just bitter because today's your birthday." Angel said tauntingly.

"Today's your birthday?" Mark asked immediately at me side.

"Unfortunately."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I'm another year older and still alone."

"Oh well I got to go bye." Mark said rushing out the door.

"So Grace…"

"NO ANGEL NO PARTY!"

"Fine."

"I got to go to work be back later." I said and walked out the door.

I got out of work around 7:00 pm and walked home. When I got there the lights were out. I turned them on and to no surprise…

"Surprise." Everyone screamed, and I screamed,

"ANGEL I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Hey it wasn't me, Mark wanted to."

"MARK I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Sorry."

"Grr."

"Anyway, Happy Birthday Grace." Mimi said giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I said walking away.

After a while everyone was dancing well except me and Mark. He was filming and I was on the couch looking around at the decorations. They had put little red and pink paper link chains around the room and also balloons, nothing big though.

"Hey Grace, are you mad at me?" Mark said sitting down next to me.

"I guess not." I said smiling at him.

"Good." Just then a slow song came on.

"I love this song." I said smiling.

"Well you want to dance with me?" Mark asked shyly.

"Um sure." I said smiling even bigger.

After our dance I was smiling so big that I surprised my face didn't crack in half.

"Time for presents." Angel shouted.

"You guys didn't."

"Well actually it's one big present from all of us."

"You guys didn't have to."

"Well we did now sit down."

"Ok."

"Here." Mark said handing me a big box.

"What did you guys buy me a house?"

"Just open it." Joanne said smiling.

"Ok, I'm going." I said opening the box. Once everything was out of the way, I saw that they had gotten me the biggest professional art kit ever.

"Oh my god you guys. Where – how did you pay for this?"

"We all chipped in." Roger said.

"Oh my god thank you I love it."

"You're welcome." They all said at the same time. I went around and hugged all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own RENT or anything else recognizable the only thing I own is Grace… 

About an hour later everyone that didn't live there left, Angel and Collins went to bed and Mark disappeared. So I got my mattress out and set everything up for bed. Just as I was lying down the door opened. I turned around to see Mark coming in covered in water and carrying a bag.

"Hey Markie?" I said in a childish tone.

"Yessy?" he said mocking me.

"What's in the bag?"

"A present."

"For who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yup."

"YAY!" I said laughing and sitting up on the mattress making room for him to sit down. When he came over he was carrying a small cake (for two) with candles on it.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." I said looking at him with admiration.

"Well I did, now make a wish and blow out the candles."

"Wish? Ok I got one." I said scrunching up my face, I made my wish and then blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" He asked as he handed me a piece.

"I'll tell you if it happens."

"Ok fair enough."

After a while we finished our piece of cake and were just talking. Suddenly I felt something on my nose, I turned to see that Mark had smeared frosting all over my nose and had his video camera out.

"MARK?"

"Ya?"

I took a piece of cake and smashed it against his face and took the camera. I safely put the camera down, and took my finger and wiped some of the frosting off his face.

"You taste good." I said licking my finger. He did the same.

"You too."

Then we burst out laughing. After a while we had cleaned up and were sitting down again talking.

"Hey I got you one more thing." He said reaching behind him and pulling out a long box.

"You didn't have to." I said taking it.

"But I wanted to." He replied smiling.

I smiled at him as I opened the box. Inside there was a necklace, it was a black outline of a heart, with a red back round, and a black lace type style covering, on a black chain.

"Mark it's beautiful." I said hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it."

"How did you afford this?"

"We don't need heat for a couple weeks!"

"MARK!"

"Just kidding."

"This is the best present ever." I said trying to put it on.

"Here let me help." He said, he leaned in and clasped it behind my neck, but when he was done he didn't pull away. I felt my heart rate grow faster and I was lightheaded as he leaned in and kissed me very lightly on the lips. We both stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away both blushing.

"I'm sorry, I just – uh- um…" He said turning away.

"Mark you just gave me the best present of all and a wish come true!" I said cutting him off.

"What?"

"You don't have to be sorry; I've wanted that for a while."

"REALLY?"

"Yes, that was what I wished for when I blew out the candles." I said smiling shyly.

"Really?" He asked again still surprised.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh' do you not feel the same way? You don't do you?" I asked looking away as tears formed in my eyes.

"Grace," He said lifting my face with his fingers, "do you honestly think that I would do all this for you if I didn't like you?"

"I guess not." As I said this a tear slipped down my paled cheek. Mark rubbed it away with his thumb as he leaned in for another kiss. I pulled away just before his lips touched mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry there's just one thing I need to know before this can go any farther." I said staring into his eyes.

"What's that?" he asked running his hand threw my hair.

"Mark I'm serious."

"What's wrong?" he asked being a little more serious this time.

"Do you still love Maureen?" I must have caught him off guard because he faulted a minute and looked away.

"No of course not."

"Mark I need the truth."

"Grace look, yes I do still love her…" I turned away as a tear slipped sown my cheek, but he turned my head so I would be facing him again, "but I love her as nothing more then a friend, you are the one right now, there is no way I would choose her over you." Mark finished, looking me in the eye with the most loving and caring look I had ever seen him use and I knew he was telling the truth. Then I started to cry. A smile grew on his face.

"Now why are you crying?"

"Because you just made me the happiest women on the face of the earth." I said blushing, crying, and smiling. He wiped away my tears, and we just looked into each others eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me lightly once o make sure it was ok, when I didn't pull away he kissed me once or twice more very lightly then started to get more " in depth" with the kiss. After a while I moved into his lap and put my hands around his neck, and his were around my waist. After five minutes of the best kiss of my life we broke away.

"Thank you!" I whispered into his ear before getting off his lap.

"For what?" He asked giving me strange look as he got up with me.

"Everything." I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So maybe we should go to bed." He said looking at the clock.

"Yeah, night night." I said walking towards my mattress, but he caught me from behind, and wrapped his arms around me.

"What?"

"Two things, one I didn't get my goodnight kiss, and two I'm sleeping on the mattress, you're in my room tonight." Mark whispered in my ear.

"Well I'll give you the kiss but not the bed; I will not take your bed away from you."

"Yes you will it's your birthday."

"But it's your bed."

"Yes and I get to choose who sleeps in it." He said pushing me towards his room.

"Fine but never again." I said crawling in his bed.

"whatever." He said giving me a kiss and walking out of the room. As soon as he left I realized how tired I was. I took a deep breath inhaling his sweet scent. I pulled the blanket closer and in no time i was out.

AN: so yea that's chapter three…hope you all liked it!...Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or anything else recognizable I only own Grace….  
A/N: ok so mark is a little out of character in this chapter I am aware so just go with it please...thanks

I woke up the next morning to see a smiling, Angel, Mimi, Maureen and Joanne all sitting at the bottom of my bed.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"You know what." Maureen said giving me a look.  
"I do?"

"You kissed him didn't you?" Mimi asked as everyone gathered around.

"What how did you… you know what yes I kissed him but that's all you're going to find out." I said getting up and going to the bathroom. I took a shower and changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I walked out to see only Angel was still there.

"Where is everyone?"

"Getting ready."

"For what?"

"Maureen's Valentine's Day party."

"Didn't we have one?"

"That was for your birthday."

"Oh."

"Well come on we have to go get you ready."

"I don't think I'm going."

"What? You have to!"

"Why?"

"Cause Mark is going to be there and he really wants you there." Angel said grinning.

"Fine I'll go."

"Yay let's go get your outfit."

After an hour of arguing Angel finally talked me into wearing, a black tank top, a black mini skirt, red fishnets, black knee length boots, and red fishnet gloves. A little slutty but Angel thought that Mark would like it and I was ready to kill her so I just went with it. I also let my hair hang over my shoulders.

"Perfect but there's something missing." Angel pointed out.

"Oh I know." I said running into the living room and putting on the necklace that Mark had given me the night before.

"Oh that's so cute where did you get it?" Angel said when she noticed my necklace.

"Mark gave it to me last night."

"Wow he must really like you."

"Really you think so?"

"Yeah when he and Maureen got together he didn't give her anything."

"O."

"Well let's go."

When we got to the party (which was at the same place as Maureen's protest) everyone was there, all my friends and a lot of other people I didn't know. I looked around for Mark but couldn't find him anywhere, I figured that he was just running a little late and went to talk to Mimi and Roger. About an hour later Mark still wasn't there and I was way past worried I was furious, I wore this slutty outfit and came to the stupid party for him and he's not even here. I started to ask anyone I saw if they knew where Mark was but every time I asked they said no. Finally I lost it; I got up onto the stage and pulled the microphone out of its stand.

"Excuse me everyone, hi, um do any of you know where Mark Cohen is?" no one answered they all just looked at me with knowing faces.

"Anyone?" I asked one last time before jumping off the stage and making my way toward the door. Right before I reached the door I heard the most beautiful and spine chilling sound ever.

I turned around to see Mark on the stage singing, staring directly at me. I just stood there in shock as I listened to his beautiful voice sing to me. Somewhere in the middle of the song, someone I don't know who, I think Mimi, pushed me toward the stage. When I got to the front of it Mark was just finishing the song. He held out his hand to help me up.

We stepped away from the microphone so no one could hear us.

"Did you like it?" he asked looking hopeful. I didn't answer I just kissed him as hard as I could. We broke apart when we started to hear Awe's from the people watching. We stepped back over to the microphone and he said loud enough so it would pick up what he said,

"Grace will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I said tearing up and hugging him. When we broke apart he said into the microphone, "She said yes." Cheers rang out from the crowd, as Mark and I got off the stage and walked out the doors. Once out of the building we walked silently hand in hand back to the flat.

A/N 2: ok so I'm aware that mark doesn't sing and he would probably not do that but for the sake of the story let's just say he did….anyway with that said I hoped u all liked it and I would really like some feedback so if u could rate that would be amazing!...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own RENT or anything else recognizable…I only own Grace…

When we got to the flat I led him over to the couch and we sat down. With our hands still clasped, staring into each other's eyes, a tear slipped down my fragile pale cheek and landed on our joined hands below.

"What's wrong, aren't you happy?" Mark asked confused.

"Yes very, but there's one thing I don't understand." I said breaking the gaze.

"What?"

"Why me?" I asked after a moment, looking back into his confused eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Mark you have the choice of many other more beautiful girls and you pick me, the average girl, who can't do anything right, is not pretty let alone beautiful, was disowned from her rich family, and isn't even good at what she wants to do, I just don't get it why choose a loser like me?"

"You're kidding right? Grace, you are much more beautiful then you give yourself credit for, no one is perfect, and do you honestly think that we would buy you an art kit if we didn't think you were good at it?"

"But…"

"Grace listen, you may be all the things you say you are in other people eyes, but in mine you are the most perfect and beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on, you are so perfect for me in every way, even if you are a loser you're my loser, and I wouldn't have it any other way. We are like the cute couple like, Snow White and her prince, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Jack and Sally…"

"The Beauty and the Beast?" I cut in.

"Ye… Hey I'm not a beast!"

"I know I am."

"Any way that got off track… what I'm trying to say is that I chose you because… I-um-I love you!" he stammered out. My eyes lit up and tear's came to them as my smile grew wide.

"R-r-really?"

"Yes Grace, I do really love you a lot." He said looking at me, it was then I realized he looked nervous waiting for an answer. I thought for a moment, I had thought about what I would do when this came up, and as I looked up into his beautiful eyes I knew my answer.

"I love you too!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

We stared into each other's eyes for just a moment then closed the gap between us. As the kiss deepened, we got closer to each other to the point where I was crushed against him on his lap with one hand on the couch to keep from falling back and the other on the back of his head, playing with his hair. After a few minutes we pulled away and I cuddled up to him, inhaling his sweet scent that I loved so much. Then about 3 minutes later I drifted off into a deep sleep filled with dreams of him.

A/N: this one is kind of overly sappy and was really short but I hope u all liked it….

Reviews = love!


End file.
